The invention relates to a resectoscope, and more particularly, to an improvement of an electrode receiving hole of a resectoscope.
A resectoscope is generally designed for direct insertion into the bladder through the urethra to effect excision of an affected part, for example, the prostate with an electrode which is energized with high frequency current. The resectoscope permits visual observation of the prostate while it is being treated,. A conventional resectoscope is illustrated in FIG. 1 and comprises an optical sight tube 1, an electrode 2, a resect-sheath 3 through which the tube 1 and the electrode 2 pass, a handle 4 attached to the sheath 3 toward its proximal end, and a slider 5 which is used to secure the rear end of the electrode 2 in place. The sliding movement of the slider 5 allows the electrode to be moved back and forth.
FIG. 2 shows a part of the slider 5 where the electrode is attached. Specifically, the slider 5 is formed with an electrode receiving hole 6 having an energizing terminal 7 mounted at its innermost location therein, to which the electrode 2 is secured. However, it is found that during a high frequency treatment with the electrode 2 in a surgical operation, water droplets, blood or the like may find its way into the hole 6, whereupon the high frequency current may leak through such fluid to a metallic portion of the resectoscope, giving rise to the likelihood that an operator may get burnt when he touches the metallic portion. It is also possible that a discharge or flashover may occur from the area of hole 6 to any surrounding metals. Such discharge disadvantageously causes a fired solidification of the blood or other fluids, presenting a marred appearance. Furthermore, the resulting fired products contributed to the enhanced deposition of water droplets thereon, which in turn forms additional discharge paths, thus increasing the chance of discharge even more.